The Catlike Grin
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Ray one-shot


(Story Start *Anna's p.o.v*)

I can't believe that the Bladebreakers have made it to the world Championships! It's really exciting, and I really will have to thank Max for getting me on the team, because these guys really are the best. Even Kai, the grumpiest git I have ever met, is actually ok. He's a wicked beyblader and when he relaxes he opens up more and there is a great guy underneath. I think if we all get to know eachother more we will be better friends.

"Hey Anna! We've got to go now!" Max came through my room's door, smiling. I grinned back; Max was my best mate. We went to meet the others at Tyson's dojo.

"Hey Max, Anna! You ready to go?" Kenny smiled at us as we arrived.

"Yep, as ever" I grinned back, Kai rolled his eyes.

"Get serious, all of you are no where near ready for the big time" Kai drawled, I pouted.

"Don't be such a wet blanket, we're all going to try our best, train hard and win the world championships!" I bounced.

"YEAH, ALRIGHT!!!" Everyone except Kai yelled.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kai sighed heavily, I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey, c'mon. It can't be that bad, I mean at least we have a positive attitude right?" I looked up at Kai innocently as the others wandered off now pumped full of energy to blast out on the competition.

"Whatever" Kai mumbled walking off; I sighed and shook my head. _**If only you would try to get to know us a little bit more, **_I thought sadly. It's a shame. We all arrived at the airport to go to China, I couldn't wait and I began daydreaming about the Chinese boy – Ray... then Max appeared in front of me, I blushed like crazy. I guess I had a little bit of a crush on Ray; after all he is quite a good looking guy.

"You coming?" Max smiled at me.

"Yeah sure" I mumbled embarrassed. I'm just a little love struck teenager with hardly a career let alone a future ahead of me. What would a boy like Ray want anything to do with me? It wouldn't make much sense to me.

"You ok? You were the one over loaded with confidence this morning, has it disappeared?" Max looked at me concerned.

"HEY!!! Will you guys hurry up? We've got a championship to go to!" Tyson yelled for us to follow him to the plane terminal.

"Well that's Tyson all pumped up ready for the match" Max smiled knowingly. It reminded me of Ray, then I thought of his catlike grin, the one that made him like a tiger - I think I'm in love.

The plane landed after a couple of hours and we were finally in Hong Kong - it was amazing! I had never seen such a bright city. Tyson then desperately needed the toilet. I sighed, can't that boy ever control himself? But I guess that's why I like him – his impatience is shows a good sign of eagerness to do well in battle and I could see him doing very well in the beyblading world. The Bladebreakers found the hotel ok, when we saw the view – boy it was amazing! Lights, fun and excitement; all the people looked tiny from up on high in our room. Max and Tyson were mucking around a little, then Kai began his lecture on 'being serious' and 'this isn't playtime', I rolled my eyes.

"Kai, cheer up. I know you're a lot more mature than the rest of us, but we've got to have fun sometime" I pleaded putting on my puppy eyes, Kai sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, just leave me alone" He muttered. Mr. Dickenson arrived to join us for dinner, it was a pleasure to see him, and he was a lovely man. Then I noticed – Ray was our waiter!

"OMG why on earth didn't you tell us you worked here?" I exclaimed, Ray just chuckled.

"I work here for extra cash – and there's a lot of beyblading around here, so I can keep up the practice" He gave the catlike grin, I almost melted.

"I'm sure Kai will be pleased to know that at least SOMEONE is being SERIOUS and gets that 'this isn't playtime', I'm sure" I smirked as Tyson, Max and Ray snickered; Kai gave me a death glare. We all talked about the championships and then Kai stormed off with the attitude 'I go alone' crap. I just wish he would take time to get to know us and we do to him. I'm sure underneath his harsh words that he's a caring guy, he needs to open up. We all went searching for him and I bumped into Ray in the process, I went scarlet.

"Sorry – I wish Kai wouldn't do this, he acts as if we shouldn't care and yet we want to, it's frustrating" I sighed heavily pouring my annoyance on Ray as we walked through the park, he gave me a sympathetic look.

"We'll find him, I'm sure" He said calmly, I smiled.

"I know it" I replied, then by the bench he sat me down. Once he sat next to me, he kissed me softly. I lovely kiss that sent a warm rush of blood right down to my toes. When we broke apart, we blushed.

"I loved you since I first met you, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ray asked feebly, I was stunned. But nevertheless, I kissed him again a little bit stronger and broke away leaving him with a shocked face.

"Do you really have to ask?" I teased, then he gave me that catlike grin and kissed me again.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)_**


End file.
